O maior mistério? A Morte
by Tyki Moon
Summary: Acordou de um pesadelo ruim.Acordou em outro mundo.Um mundo novo que não era nem o céu e nem o inferno.O MEU mundo./Resposta ao torneio “Spirits of Nature”/Mikami’s Centric Fic/Spirit of Rain/C–Medo:Trauma,dor,grito. /Kowai-sama


_**Sumário: **Acordou de um pesadelo ruim... Acordou em outro mundo...  
Um mundo novo que não era nem o __céu _e nem o _inferno...  
_O_ MEU _mundo...

_**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence... O que é uma pena. Sandman também não me pertence... O que também é uma pena.  
__**  
Avisos: **Ok. Várias frases dessa fic foi inspirado no maravilhoso HQ Sandman (Leiam! Esse HQ é muito bom! ºwº -engole-) e do magnífico livro "O Iluminado" de Stephen King (Leiam também ºwº²)_

_Boa leitura..._

**

* * *

O Maior mistério? A Morte.**

_"O mal deve ser eliminado.  
É indispensável que haja alguém incumbido da missão de julgá-lo."_

"_Eliminação... Eliminação... Eliminação...  
... Eliminar... Eliminar... Eliminar."_

Em sua mente era assim... Tudo certo. Sempre certo.

Sua vida inteira foi assim, o mal devia ser _eliminado...  
_Tornara-se um promotor para provar isso a todos. Para provar o seu maior desejo...  
O desejo de punir aqueles que considerava serem maus.

_Eliminação... Eliminar... Eliminação... Eliminar..._

Esse era seu cântico de horror, vivia para isso e era vivo por isso...

Ou posso dizer que para ele o verbo _viver _se tornará algo inalcançável?  
Terrivelmente _inalcançável..._

Para ele ladrões, assassinos era um _lixo _que devia ser eliminado para fora desse mundo...

E quem em sua pacata vida não concorda – nem que seja por um mísero minuto?  
_Eu _concordava, acredite. E _Você _ainda concorda, ainda... Ou não?

_Eliminar o lixo do mundo...  
__Eliminar... Elimin..._

Porém seu único problema fora só sua ambição, sua crença em um reles mortal...  
E terrivelmente... Seu _medo..._

_**Regra II  
**__• O humano que usar este caderno não poderá mais ir ao paraíso ou ao inferno._

Acordou de um pesadelo ruim... Acordou em outro mundo...  
Um mundo novo que não era nem o _céu _e nem o _inferno..._

O_ MEU _mundo...

* * *

Abriu os olhos lentamente à visão embargada impossibilitava enxergar o mundo ao seu redor. Levantou cambaleando, mas algo o prendia no chão impedindo-o de continuar a caminhar... A blusa ensangüentada, a marca da caneta em seu peito, o sangue! O sangue que ainda escorria frio agora. E para seu total desagrado, ele continuará. Continuará escorrendo... As pessoas morrem e nem percebem. Poço contar nos dedos os minutos que passará pra ele se dar conta...

_Um... Dois... Três...  
Medo..._

Luz e trevas misturadas num céu horrendo, aqui _elas _são assim.

Se via acorrentado igual a um animal. Via-se preso num mundo onde sonho e pesadelo se mesclam numa utopia infernal... Lá estava ele, Mikami Teru, aquele que julgava o _bem _e o _mal. _Um promotor respeitado por todos... E agora acorrentado num mundo perfeito, perdido feito um animal.

-_ Mikami? Como é bom revê-lo... _

Gelou, a voz era terrivelmente fria e calma, já posso dizer que essa voz era a _MINHA _voz? Não, perderia a graça...

A voz de uma criança, uma voz melodiosa e fria o suficiente para amedrontar o homem mais corajoso. Sua respiração estava descompassada seu coração batia tão forte que doía no peito, tinha a impressão de que ia explodir a qualquer momento, eu podia sentir daqui (!). Virou-se lentamente temendo a visão que ia ter... Olhou ao redor e viu no fim do corredor um garotinho agachado gruindo baixinho ali sozinho, meras palavras que o fez se sentir tão mal...

_- É sempre a morte que refresca a memória, não Mikami?_

O garotinho se levantou, ainda gruindo baixinho, e ele pode ver perfeitamente o mesmo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram visivelmente.  
As roupas surradas, em seu peito uma ferida, sangue escorrendo. Escorrendo. Escuro e frio.

O menino levantou cambaleando, os braços estendidos rente ao corpo como se estivessem quebrados, a coluna dobrada para frente e a cabeça baixa.

A criança ergueu o tronco e ele notou os óculos quebrados sobre os olhos fundos e negros. Um brilho intenso se expandia no olhar do menino, um brilho doentio. Um brilho de cobiça sobre si. O garoto deu um passo e ele recuou outro. E agora o menino lhe olhava diferente, em seus olhos se refletiam um brilho de escárnio, debochava dele. Debochava de seu medo e de sua fraqueza perante a uma criança. Viu o rosto do pirralho se contorcer, a pele flácida brilhar e em sua boca, onde os lábios sem vida se curvavam num sorriso sarcástico tentando-o... Desafiando-o.

O garoto ia se aproximando lentamente, o rosto ainda contorcido esboçando aquele sorriso irônico. Ele tentava gritar, tentava correr dali, mas não podia seu corpo não respondia as inúmeras investidas de seu cérebro. O menino avançava em sua direção, exalando um cheiro forte e desagradável que qualquer morto deve ter.

_Eu _ia me aproximando lentamente... _Eu _esboçava o sorriso doentio e irônico... _Eu. _

A cena era bizarra, ele, Mikami Teru sentindo _medo_?

_**Trauma**__,__** Dor**__,__** grito**__._

Podia ver isso em seus olhos, olhos tão negros quanto o da criança. Olhos tão negros quanto o _meu._

Notou seus olhos se arregalarem sabia quem era _aquela_ criança, sabia quem _eu _era.

_- __Agora nós vamos para o meu lugar. "Você vai gostar de lá, a não ser, é claro, que não goste."_

Ele conhecia aquela voz, conhecia o portador dela. Conhecia muito bem aquela criança que na verdade era _ele_ á uns anos atrás.

_Ele.  
Ele... Eu...  
Ele. Eu.  
Ele...  
Eu._

_Mikami Teru_

Viu-se afundando numa profundidade abstrata negra. A imensidão sem vida que fazia o favor de puxá-lo cada vez mais... Mais.  
Um mundo _novo _que _ele_ não conhecia e que ao mesmo tempo conhecia muito bem.  
A escuridão em volta dele, estava aflito...

- _Cadê seu DEUS, Mikami? Aonde Ele se encontra quando você mais precisa dele? Cadê...?_

Sentiu mãos geladas, terrivelmente geladas e asquerosas segurarem seus pulsos o menino falav... _ELE_ falava ao pé de seu ouvido com a mesma voz melodiosa e gélida de antes. Podia sentir o hálito maléfico em seu pescoço, podia sentir o cheiro da morte que inalava daquele ser, podia sentir que o coração daquele menino não batia e que ele era só um saco de ossos ambulante que o tentava... Que debochava de si.

_- Você matou MINHA mãe Mikami... Você ME matou...  
Você SE matou...  
Você matou a NÓS!_

Caiu sentado. Sentado em um sofá macio e grande. A sala já conhecida se formava em sua frente. Móveis bem decorados iam aparecendo em seu devido local, cada objeto colocado magicamente em seu pequeno espaço tederminado. Era estranho ver aquilo, sua ex-casa se formando perante seus olhos sem ninguém ao menos mover um dedo... Era estranho.

_-Qualquer visão das coisas que não seja estranha, é falsa. Dolorosamente falsa..._

O menino falava com ele. _Eu_ falava com ele. Eu, Mikami Teru quando apenas era uma criança...

Ele olhou em volta, em seu rosto pálido devido à falta de vida ele reconheceu aquela casa, lembrou-se de quando ele era apenas um garoto em meio aquela moradia. Olhou a sua frente e se viu naquele menininho frágil que defendia tão intensamente a _justiça _e que agora um homem feito que tinha acabado ficando louco. Se matando no final, com a mesma caneta que usara para matar tantos... Tudo através daquele maldito caderno...

_-__Você viveu exatamente o tempo de uma vida, nem um segundo a mais nem um segundo a menos__..._

O menino estava certo. Ele estava certo... Certo. Era sempre assim, não era? Passou as mãos nos cabelos num gesto de desespero. Fechou os olhos tentando ver algum vestígio de que tudo isso era um pesadelo.

Abriu os olhos.

Abriu e a visão que teve fez seu estomago dar um salto e se embrulhar. O gosto de vomito rasgando sua garganta e tomando conta de sua boca o deixava desnorteado.

A casa. A casa onde crescera se transformara as paredes sujas, o papel de seda já rasgado. Arranhões frustrados e marcas de sangue por todo lado. A sala escureceu. Ele conhecia. Uma cadeira derrubada. Uma janela quebrada, porém não se via nada além daquela parede, não conseguia ver o depois que existia depois da janela. As cortinas soltas e caídas de um trilho quebrado manchas de sangue por elas.

_**Gritos **_agonizantes e agudos se ouviam por entre as quatro paredes. Mais ruídos ocos, roucos, altos, monótonos, desafinados, descompassados, horríveis. Objetos quebrados. A aproximação da destruição. Uma voz rouca, a voz de uma mulher, que fez tudo parecer mais terrível por ser familiar... Moveu a mão pro lado tentando achar algum apoio... Estava enojado, tocou em algo flácido.

Tremeu.

Ao seu lado estava _ela. _A mulher ao seu lado estava morta ha muito tempo.

A pele enxada, roxa e flácida, os seios pendiam murchos. Os cabelos negros sobre os olhos e o _sorriso... _O mesmo _sorriso _de deboche do garoto. Ele _a_ reconhecia, aquela _mulher _que fora atropelada e acabou morrendo. Aquela mulher que lhe concedera a luz. Sua _mãe _morta...

Ela virou com dificuldade o rosto, ele podia ouvir os estalos dos ossos secos do pescoço dela. Ele podia ver o rosto dela agora, podia ver o brilho de _**dor **_nos olhos fundos e sem vida dela. Ela levantou a mão fria para acariciar o rosto dele, um esforço ainda maior... Ele recuou e o brilho de _dor _nos olhos dela se dissipou e um brilho irônico se formou. Sorriu maliciosa. Aproximou-se dele e o cheirou...

_- Medo... –_ Era isso que ela dizia, ou tentava. A mulher podia sentia o medo nele e isso a deixava ainda mais radiante...

-_Nossa mãe Mikami, não é linda?_

Morta... Sua mãe morrerá quando ainda era uma criança... Quando ainda era aquele menino. Ela ainda continuava a cheirá-lo e a criança, agora sentada num sofá adiante, a olhava como se ela fosse maravilhosa. Céus onde estava? O que acontecera?

_-Sua, minha morte paira perto de nós, nos arranhando, flutuando e rindo: uma morte fantasma em um mundo fantasma. Eu digo a mim mesmo que o que sinto é apenas dor fantasma e eu não a deixarei ela nos machucar, claro, ela nem tem como...  
Você só precisa não ter tanto medo. Esse mundo não tem volta vai se acostumando...  
A Regra II do Death Note Mikami, não se esqueça dela..._

Agora ele entendia. Lembrava do momento da sua morte, lembrará de ter pegado a caneta e se matado na frente de todos aqueles policiais, na frente de _Near, _na frente de _Kira. _Lembrara que Kira havia fugido, seu _Deus_ havia _fugido_. Fugido igual a um cachorro sarnento fugindo da surra. Fugindo.

Onde estava a _Justiça? _Seu Deus fugira. _Justiça_...

_Justiça?_

_- Justiça?! Justiça é uma prostituta velha que de tempos em tempos é consumada sob um lençol feito de corpos. Isso é a justiça que você acreditava tanto...  
Essa é a Justiça. E você se matara por ela?_

O menino sorria com escárnio, seu sorriso triplicara. Ele podia contar os dentes podres em sua boca flácida. A mulher, sua mãe, levantara ia andando com dificuldade. E o som dos ossos se chocando dentro do manto de pele o incomodava. Viu ela lentamente pegar aquele menino no colo acariciar seus cabelos e dar-lhe um selinho em seus lábios e o menino continuava a fita-lo, ele se assustava com isso. Seu estomago embrulhado lhe perturbava, estava se segurando para não vomitar as tripas ali mesmo e depois ser obrigado a comê-las de volta...

Recusava-se acreditar que aquele seria seu fim...

_- Mikami? Assim você me insulta. Sempre acreditei que quando crescesse seria um pouco mais esperto._

O menino fingia estar chocado e decepcionado, falava com escárnio.  
Ele estava com medo tinha que assumir, seria um _**trauma **_aquilo tudo?  
Seria a segunda regra do Death Note isso? Portador do caderno não tinha o direito de entrar no céu e nem no inferno, era mandado para outro mundo onde seu medo era constante... Agora. Viveria ali com aquele _demônio _para sempre. Um _demônio _que tomava forma de sua mãe e de si mesmo para amedrontá-lo e julgá-lo pela eternidade?

_-__ Nunca confie num demônio. É um conselho que lhe dou... Ele tem cem motivos para cada coisa que faz... Noventa e nove deles, no mínimo, são malévolos..._

Passaria sua eternidade toda com aquele demônio, que lia seus pensamentos e sempre dizia algo tão animador que sentia vontade de se matar de novo. Ia ser assim pelo resto de seu tempo, um tempo que agora era _infinito _e não passava de um pesadelo terrível...

_- __Só existem dois tipos de sonhos: os ruins e os terríveis. Com os ruins conseguimos lidar, são apenas pesadelos e logo acabam eu acordo. Os sonhos terríveis são os sonhos bons, nos sonhos terríveis tudo vai bem... Tudo é maravilhoso e normal. Tudo vai bem. Aí... Eu acordo e ainda sou eu. E continuo aqui. E isso é realmente terrível.  
Aprenda com isso, meu caro Mikami, esse é o seu fim e será pela eternidade. _

Era tudo culpa dele não era? Culpa de Mikami Teru. Até aquele demônio que se passava por ele... Era culpa dele.

_-Por que eles culpam a mim pelos seus defeitos? Usam meu nome como se eu passasse o dia inteiro instigando-os a cometerem atos que, de outra forma, achariam repulsivos. "__**O demônio me forçou**__". Nunca forcei ninguém a fazer nada. Nunca. Eles vivem suas vidas medíocres. Eu não as controlo de maneira alguma.  
Então eles morrem, vêm para cá e esperam que seus desejos de dor e retribuição sejam satisfeitos por nós. Eu não fiz você vir para cá. Eles- os humanos- falam de mim como se eu andasse por aí comprando almas na feira, e nunca pararam para se perguntar por quê. Eu não preciso de almas. E COMO ALGUÉM PODE COMPRAR UMA ALMA? NÃO. ELES PERTENCEM A SI MESMOS... MAS ODEIAM TER QUE ENCARAR O FATO._

A voz do demônio se alarmou. Ele estava certo. Merda, porque ele sempre estava certo?

_- Por que talvez esse mundo seja meu? Poxa... Ironia do destino, não?_

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos mais uma vez, porém agora já estava _vencido_, instigante? Mikami Teru vencido... A morte muda as pessoas, o _medo _por trás dela é que realmente as mudam...

Fechou os olhos lentamente e ficou assim. Fico pensando, as pessoas fazem tantas coisas erradas na terra e no final querem ser felizes com isso? A vida é algo tão sem graça. A vida - e creio que não sou o primeiro a fazer esta comparação... É apenas uma doença. Sexualmente transmissível e invariavelmente fatal. Pessoas nascem e morrem ao mesmo tempo e a história continua a mesma. Todas as histórias têm finais felizes se soubermos quando parar de contá-las, pois se deixarmos durar muito termina sempre em morte, acredite.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso desanimado. Ele já estava se transformando, e posso dizer que ele fora rápido nisso...

_**-Somente com a insanidade se pode chegar aos deuses. - **_Ele disse, seu sorriso triplicou e notei um brilho vermelho em seus olhos. Um brilho que conheci como nos olhos de um shinigame. O mesmo brilho doentio que eu –um demônio- esboço. Saudei-o.

_- Bem vindo Mikami...  
É de um enorme prazer que eu e mamãe o recebemos aqui, neste lugar criado por você para você.  
Este lugar desumano que cria monstros Humanos. Este lugar desumano que transformam Humanos em Monstros.  
__Sinta-se à vontade, se acostume. Agora você faz parte deste mundo, é só mais uma peça desse grande quebra-cabeça.  
Como diria a poeta Emma Montana McElroy¹ que líamos quando éramos vivos...:  
"Aí acabou-se a História"...  
Pelo menos para você. _

_**Owari.**_

_

* * *

_

Olá.

_Então... Eu não nada o que falar aqui.  
Só posso dizer que "Ô coisinha complicada de se escrever"  
E que estou com uma puta dor nas costas aqui xx -velhaquesempredesabafanosN.A's-_

_Deixa eu explicar a fic:  
Bom... Lembrando a 2º Regra do DN, o portador perde o direito de ir ao céu e ao inferno. E eu fiquei pensando "Pra que porra vai o Mikami depois que ele morreu, então?"  
Foi aí que me veio a idéia pra essa fic. O mundo para onde ele iria seria o atual medo dele. Um mundo onde você viveria seus medo pela eternidade... Tadinho ç.ç  
O menino -ou demônio- é a própria visão dele. O demônio, no caso, tomou essa forma para confrontá-lo... É isso, eu não sei mais o que dizer._

_O título no caso, seria o que realmente a fic quer passar. Um dos maiores mistérios de DN -ao meu ver- seria o que aconteceria com eles no final, para onde eles iriam e tals.  
E já peço DESCULPAS se o Mikami estiver, sei lá meio diferente... Porém ELE MORREU PÔ! Não tem mais como se livrar, tinha que sentir medo até se acostumar. _

_-é apedrejada-_

_Amei participar desse concurso, porém não tenho muita esperança nessa fic. Li e re-li_ ela _várias vezes, mas não gostei muito do que saiu... Complicado pra porra.  
__Escrevi porcaria demais, pra quem não tinha o que falar...  
_

_Review's ou mando o Pan menino demonio junto com o Mikami e a mulher esqueleto pegarem vocês á noite! O.ó_

_Tyki Moon. _


End file.
